Pregnant
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Setelah menikah setahun yang lalu, akhirnya Ozora Sanae mengandung. bagaimana reaksi Tsubasa? yang notebanenya adalah suami Sanae. TsuSan. ngga biasa bikin Summari. T ...Canon


Hari gelap malam ini sungguh mempesona. Langit malam bertabur bintang dengan bulan penuh yang menggantung indah dilangit sana. Sejauh mata memandang, semua bintang menyambut dengan kerlingan sinarnya yang indah. Memamerkan keelokan dirinya membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Serangga malam yang ada diperkotaan seperti jangkrik berpesta pora mensyukuri nikmat dari _Kami-sama_ yang memberikan.

Seorang wanita bersurai coklat lembut berdiri di depan balkon kamar dilantai dua, memandang hamparan bintang dihadapannya. Semilir angin malam berhembus menyentuh permukaan kulit putihnya. Bibir tipis itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Wanita itu hanya mengenakan dres tidur tipis bewarna putih yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh indahnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut menggenggam satu sama lain menahan rasa dingin dari angin malam. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja kembali ke kamar untuk mengenakan sebuah baju hangat atau jaket agar tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Namun entah karena apa, dia malas untuk kembali ke kamar.

Saat iris coklat itu sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapan matanya, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bukannya takut, wanita itu malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan menggenggam dua telapak tangan yang berada di depan perutnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan Sanae?" tanya laki-laki pada wanita yang telah ia miliki satu tahun yang lalu. Yang telah ia ubah nama marganya, Nakazawa Sanae, menjadi Ozora Sanae.

"Kau?" tanya balik Sanae seraya menyandarkan tubuh ramping namun buncitnya pada seseorang bertubuh kekar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kembali ke kamar! Udara malam tidah baik untukmu dan calon anak kita!" ucap laki-laki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sanae dan menghirup aroma dalam-dalam. Sedangkan tangan kekarnya menghusap perut sanae yang membuncit lembut.

Sanae terkekeh pelan menghadapi tingkah manja suaminya yang muncul sejak mereka menjadi suami-istri. "Geli Tsu!" ucap Sanae terkekeh pelan seraya membiarkan suaminya berlaku sesuka hatinya.

"Hm," Tsubasa menghembuskan napas pada leher istrinya. "Ke kamar!" ucap Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata coklat meneduhkan milik istri cantiknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sanae seraya masuk ke kamar mereka terlebih dahulu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Sedangkan Tsubasa menutup pintu kamar mereka yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon, tidak membiarkan angin malam membuat tubuhnya dan istrinya, ah… dan jangan lupakan calon buah hati mereka dalam perut istrinya kedinginan.

Tsubasa mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur, yang berlawanan dengan Sanae setelah mematikan lampu. Lalu menarik lembut tangan istrinya agar berada dalam pelukannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan istrinya bersama keatas tempat tidur mereka. Tsubasa membiarkan kepala istrinya berada pada lengannya yang berbentuk itu, membiarkan istri tercintanya merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Sanae memandang mata hitam suaminya yang saat itu menatapnya penuh dengan cinta. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis mengetahui apa keinginan suaminya. Sanae melepaskan satu kancing piyama tidurnya, membiarkan tangan suaminya masuk mencari apa yang dia inginkan.

Sejak mereka menikah, Tsubasa mulai memperlihatkan sisi manjanya pada Sanae yang _notbane_nya adalah istrinya sendiri. Dan Sanae juga mulai tahu apa kebiasaan suaminya sebelum tidur, yaitu tertidur dengan memegang pundaknya. Setelah dirasanya cukup nyaman, mereka segera memejamkan mata mereka setelah memberikan ciuman sebelum tidut.

"_Oyasumi_ Sanae-_chan_,"

"_Oyasumi_ Tsubasa-_kun_"

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Yoichi Takahashi-_sensei_

**Pair :** Pastinya TsuSan dong…

**Warning :** Typo, OOC(mungkin), Oneshot, dll…

**Genre :** Romance, Family.

**.**

**~Pregnant~**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah menerangi seluruh dunia. Menimbulkan kesan panas yang amat sangat menyengat kulit. Apalagi di daerah perkotaan yang memang sudah dikodratkan memiliki suhu yang biasanya lebih panas dari pada pedesaan. Para penduduk kota-pun sudah mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya pagi hari ini. tak terkecuali salah satu keluatga yang sama-sama memulai aktifitasnya di pagi hari ini.

Mari kita tengok di kediaman Ozora!

Di salah satu ruangan di kediaman Ozora, tepatnya di ruang makan, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati makanan di hadapannya dengan di iringi oleh obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan mereka saat ini. Sesekali terdengar derai tawa diantara mereka berdua.

Ozora Tsubasa, nama laki-laki itu. Saat ini dia telah rapih dengan atasan kemeja kotak-kotak bewarna biru dongker dan dipadukan dengan bawahan celana _jeans_ bewarna hitam. Sedangkan Ozora Sanae, nama wanita itu. Mengenakan dres ibu hamil bewarna biru dongker yang panjangnya tepat di atas lutut.

Ruangan itu sunyi jika mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain, dikarenakan di rumah –yang bisa dikategorikan lumayan wow- itu hanya mereka berdua yang menepatinya. Namun walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari kebersamaan mereka.

"Aku selesai Sanae," ucap Tsubasa mendorong pelan piring yang tadinya berisi seporsi penuh teriyaki buatan istrinya. Lalu meraih segelas susu cokelat hangat di hadapannya.

"Hm. Mau pudding?" ucap Sanae menanggapi ucapan Tsubasa. Karena makanannya masih tersisa seperempatnya.

"Boleh," ucap Tsubasa menjawab tawaran istrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sanae lalu berjalan kearah lemari es yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu di bukanya perlahan lemari es itu, lalu meraih pudding cokelat yang terlihat menggiurkan. Setelah itu, ia kembali ketempat Tsubasa dan memberikan pudding cokelat berukuran besar pada Tsubasa. "Ini Tsu,"

"_Arigatou_," ucap Tsubasa tersenyum dan mulai memakan pudding lezat yang tentu saja buatan istri tercintanya. "_Oishi_,"

Sanae melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda oleh suaminya. Di lihatnya suaminya yang sedang sibuk menikmati hidangan pudding dingin di pagi hari dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya baru saja ia memberikan pudding lumayan besar –yang biasanya dinikmati untuk tiga orang- padanya, dan sekarang tinggal seperempatnya. Cepat sekali.

"Tsubasa-_kun_," panggil Sanae pada Tsubasa.

"_Nani_?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai memakan pudingnya?" tanga Sanae lagi.

"Tunggu. Sebentar lagi," ucap Tsubasa yang langsung menghabiskan pudding dihadapannya. "Selesai," ucap Tsubasa lalu mengarahkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Sanae.

"Kita jadi berangkat kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo! Apa sudah tidak ada lagi barang yang ingin kau bawa?" tanya Tsubasa lembut pada Sanae.

"Hm, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Aku hanya membawa _handphone_ dan dompetku saja." Ucap Sanae memeriksa isi tas selempang kecilnya.

"Ayo kalau begitu!"

"_Ha'i_,"

Tsubasa dan Sanae segera berjalan santai keluar rumah mereka. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Sanae terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu rumah mereka dan setelah itu baru memasuki mobil yang sudah ada sang suami di depan setir kemudi.

"Sudah siap Sanae-_chan_?" ucap Tsubasa menatap Sanae seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Tentu," ucap Sanae tersenyum.

Lalu mobil itu mulai berjalan kearah luar pagar tinggi bercat hitam yang terbuat dari besi. Yang sudah ada seorang yang membuka pagar tersebut. Lalu mobil sport merah itu melaju pelan meninggalkan rumah megah tersebut.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka pergi? Dan apakan Tsubasa tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya seorang suami? Hohoho… jangan berpikir bahwa Tsubasa tidak bekerja dan tidak menafkahi keluarganya. Memang benar Tsubasa tidak bekerja, namun bukan tidak bekerja dalan artian 'menganggur', sudah satu minggu ini Tsubasa tidah bekerja, dikarenakan mendapat bonus cuti selama dua minggu karena memiliki istri yang telah mengandung sembilan bulan.

Dan sebagai pelatih yang baik dan pengertian pada anak didiknya, akhirnya sang pelatih di _klub_ sepak bola tempat Tsubasa bekerja, memberikan bonus cuti untuk menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena itu, melainkan ada alasan lain yang membuat Tsubasa mendapatkan cuti kerja yang cukup lama, yaitu karena Tsubasa telah banyak mencetak _gool_ yang membanggakan dan menguntungkan bagi _klub_ sepak bolanya.

Sanae yang saat ini berada di dalam sebuah mobil bersama suaminya, tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang keperluan yang hendak ia beli untuk keperluan bayi-nya nanti. Sedangkan Tsubasa yang saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi ucapan sang istri.

Tsubasa tahu saat ini usia kandungan Sanae sudah dipenghujung bulan, dimana pada usia itulah rata-rata bayi akan terlahir. Awalnya Tsubasa ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Sanae yang ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi di distro, padahal mereka sudah membeli perlengkapan bayi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Namun karena melihat raut wajah Sanae yang memohon padanya agar permintaannya dikabulkan, akhirnya Tsubasa menyanggupinya.

Tsubasa melihat kearah samping, kearah Sanae yang saat ini sedang membelai lembut perut buncitnya. Sesekali Tsubasa melihat Sanae tertawa kecil ketika –mungkin- ia merasakan bayi dalam kandungannya merespon pergerakan tangan ibunya dari luar.

"Hihi… Tsubasa-_kun_ lihat! Sepertinya anak kita sangat aktif sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka berdua di sini," ucap Sanae menatap Tsubasa seraya tersenyum. Tangannya masih menghusap perut buncitnya perlahan.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu mereka terlahir," ucap Tsubasa mengarahkan salah satu sangannya keperut Sanae tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya dalam menyetir mobil.

"Ya. Aku harap mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertimu,"

"Aku harap mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertiku,"

"Pede sekali kau," ucap Sanae tertawa pelan.

"Biar. Aku kan ayahnya, pasti mereka tampan-tampan sepertiku,"

"Ya. Dan aku ibunya, pasti mereka juga mirip denganku,"

Tsubasa tersenyum seraya menatap Sanae lembut."Ya. Aku harap juga seperti itu,"

"Ya."

Suasana di tempat perbelanjaan saat ini sangatlah ramai, hilir mudik para pengunjing silir bergantian kesana-kemari. Suara bising terdengar dari penjuru gedung yang berasal dari orang-orang sekitar maupun dari pusat informasi. Walaupun suasana dalam gedung ini sangat ramai, namun tidak membuat hawa di dalam gedung ini menjadi panas, namun memiliki hawa yang lumayan dingin karena terdapat _Air Conditioner _atau AC yang jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit yang dapat mendinginkan suatu ruangan.

Tsubasa menggenggam lembut tangan Sanae, sesekali melirik ke arah istrinya yang tersenyum ceria. Tsubasa menuntun Sanae untuk berjalan pelan ke toko penjualan peralatan khusus untuk bayi. Tsubasa dan Sanae melangkah memasuki sebuah toko lumayan besar berlabelkan 'Japanese Baby Shop' yang terletak dipojok kanan lantai pertama.

Japanese Baby Shop adalah sebuah nama toko yang pemiliknya asli orang Jepang. Di dalam toko ini disajikan macam suasana khas Jepang, mulai dari replika bunga Sakura yang diletakkan dipojok ruangan, aroma terapi khas bunga Sakura, dan musik-musik menenangkan yang tentu saja juga dari negri sakura. Jadi jangan heran jika memasuki toko tersebut akan mendapati seorang _ten'in_ atau pegawai toko yang menyapa dengan menggunakan bahasa jepang.

"_Irassaimase_," ucap seorang _ten'i_n yang berdiri di samping pintu toko seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Tsubasa dan Sanae yang melihat _ten'in_ itu hanya tersenyum ramah. Disana Sanae segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tsubasa dan segera berjalan melihat-lihat pakaian bayi yang berjajar rapi dihadapannya. Sanae meraih setelan kembar baju bayi bergambar bola-bola untuk anak laki-laki. Lalu Sanae memperlihatkannya setelan itu pada Tsubasa.

"Lihat Tsu! Baju ini manis bukan?"

"Ya. Kurasa pakaian itu sangat cocok untuk dipakai kedua anak kita nanti, pasti mereka akan terlihat semakin lucu."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku ambil setelan ini ya,"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana tuan? Nona? Apakah tertarik dengan baju ini?" ucap _ten'in_ ramah.

Sanae tersenyum ramah pada pegawai toko wanita yang menyambut dengan hangat itu. "Tentu saja,".

Setelah puas berbelanja selama tiga jam, mulai dari memilih-milah perlengkapan bayi, melihat baju-baju menarik, perlengkapan olah raga, hingga peralatan dapur yang mungkin di rumah mereka masih ada. Tsubasa dan Sanae memilih untuk mampir kesebuah lestoran sushi di lantai atas. Tsubasa memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang terhubung dengan pemandangan jalanan yang tak senggang.

"Kau mau makan apa Sanae-_chan_?"

"Hmm," Sanae bergumam seraya melihat daftar menu yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku mau ramen ukuran jumbo, minumnya ocha hangat, makanan penutupnya pudding coklat satu, es krim vanilla satu, ah ya, salatnya juga ya! " ucap Sanae meletakkan menu dimeja.

"Hah?" ucap Tsubasa yang tak percaya pada perkataan Sanae. Jarang-jarang istrinya ini memesan ramen ukuran jumbo. Ramen biasa saja Sanae tidak pernah menghabiskan apa lagi yang berukuran jumbo. Ah sepertinya istrinya ini salah pilih menu.

"Iya. apa ada masalah dengan pesananku Tsu?" tanya Sanae menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan pesanannya, sepertinya ia hanya memesan ramen ukuran jumbo. Jadi apa masalahnya?

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah," Tsubasa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang pelayan yang masih mencatat pesanan mereka. "Aku ramen asin dan jus sirsak,"

"Ramen asin satu, ramen jumbo satu, ocha hangat satu, jus sirsak pudding coklat satu, es krim vanilla satu, dan salat satu." Ucap pelayan mengulang pesanan yang dicatatnya. Merasa semua pesanannya telah disebutkan semua, Tsubasa menganggukan kepalanya.

Mata hitamnya memandang seseorang di sebrang mejanya dengan lembut, dilihatnya istri tercintanya saat ini telah terkekeh pelan dengan tangan yang menghusap sayang perutnya yang buncit, Tsubasa tersenyum dan mendekatkan kursi yang didudukinya ke samping Sanae.

Dilingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi tubuh Sanae. membuat tubuh istrinya terperangkap dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan sanae yang berada di atas perutnya, lalu mengecup sayang pipi tembam istrinya yang merona merah.

Sanae tertawa melirik Tsubasa yang mengecup pipinya seraya memejamkan mata. Mengelus pelan surai raven Tsubasa yang mencuat kebelakang. Sanae merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya menendang-nendang perutnya, sehingga dirasakannya sedikit sakit namun menyenangkan.

Tsubasa melepaskan kecupannya pada istrinya karena tangannya merasakannya pergerakan pada perut istrinya. Dilihat istrinya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum membuat wajah istrinya memjadi sangat cantik. Tsubasa mengecup sekilas pipi Sanae lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang ada diperut itrinya pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat jagoan kecilku," ucap Tsubasa membuat istrinya menoleh kearahnya lalu tetsenyum.

"Aku juga. Mereka akan menjadi anak-anak yang membanggakan kelak."

"Ya. membanggakan untuk kita, membanggakan untuk keluarga kita, dan membanggakan untuk dunia." Tsubasa kembali mengecup pipi Sanae lagi.

Sanae menoleh kearah Tsubasa, "Pasti," tiba-tiba saja Tsubasa menawan bibirnya.

"Permisi, pesanan anda telah kami persiapkan, silahkan menikmati." Ucap seorang pelayang yang telah menata makanan pesanannya seraya ber-_ojigi_.

Sanae memdorong pelan tubuh Tsubasa, dan membalas ucapan pelayan itu seraya tersenyum. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

**~Pregnant~**

Sanae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di dalam kamar mereka yang hangat dan nyaman, tentu saja setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya terlebuh dahulu. Mata coklatnya terpejam menikmati kenyamanan yang dirasakannya saat ini. setelah hampir seharian dirinya dan Tsubasa keluar, tubuhnya serasa pegal luar biasa.

Diletakan tangannya di atas perutnya yang membuncit karena terdapat dua buah hatinya di sana. Dirasakannya pergerakkan kecil pada perutnya yang menandakan bahwa sang bayi aktif di dalam rahimnya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman tulus, lalu membuka matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang terdapat stiker-stiker bergambar benda-benda luar angkasa yang dapat menyala jika lampu dipadamkan.

"Sayang pasti kalian lelah ya berkeliling bersama _Okaa-san_?" Sanae menggerakkan tangannya melingkar mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk buah hatinya. "Maafkan _Okaa-san_ ya,"

"Sanae-_chan_?"

Sanae menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya yang saat ini hanya mengenakan celana santai tanpa atasan itu. Melihat orang itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil putih miliknya. "_Nani_?"

Tsubasa melingkarkan tangannya meengelilingi perut Sanae yang membuncit, kepalanya dibiarkannya menyandar pada paha sanae yang berselonjor santai. Tsubasa tersenyum merasakan bahwa ia merasakan sedikit pergerakan pada buah hatinya itu, lalu melirik kearah Sanae yang tersenyum seraya membantu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hei jagoan kecil. Sedang apa kalian berdua di dalam perut _okaa-chan_? berlatih bermain bola ya? ingin jadi pemain bola hebat seperti _otou-san_?" Tsubasa mencium perut Istrinya berkali-kali.

Sanae terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Tsubasa. "Kau ada-ada saja Tsubasa-_kun_?"

Tsubasa tertawa pelan, "Jagoan kecil, cepatlah lahir ke dunia, _otou-san_ tidak sabar melihat kalian. Apa kalian begitu menyukai di dalam perut _okaa-chan_ sehingga kalian lama keluar?" Tsubasa berhenti berbicara kala ia merasakan tangan istrinya yang mencengkram pundaknya.

Tsubasa bangkit duduk berhadapan dengan Sanae, alisnya saling bertaut menandakan bahwa ia sedang cemas. "_Sanae-chan_? Kau tak apa?"

Sanae mengernyitkan keningnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. "Tsubasa-kun. pe-rut ku sa-kit!" ucap Sanae dengan mata yang tergenang air mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsubasa segera bangkit dari kasur meraih celana panjang dan kaus putih yang tersampir di belakang pintu kamar mandi, lalu meraih kunci mobil yang ada di atas bupet dekat lampu tidut. "Sepertinya kau ingin melahirkan Sanae-_chan_!" Tsubasa meraih Sanae dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Setelah mendudukan Sanae di samping kursi kemudi, tanpa basa-basi lagi Tsubasa segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju rumah sakit.

**~Pregnant~**

Tsubasa berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan bersaling di rumah sakit sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dahinya berkerut dan tangan dinginnya saling bertaut memanjatkan doa agar istri dan buah hatinya selamat di dalam sana. Ingin rasanya dia member itahu kepada orang tuanya agar datang ke sini membantunya, namun ia tak sampai hati mengingat _handphone_ yang jelas-jelas ada di samping kunci mobilnya, tertinggal.

Bibirnya terus terucap memanjatkan doa, pikirannya kalut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan keadaan istri dan anaknya di dalam sana. Sekelibat ingatan yang ia ingat saat ia berada di sekolah menengah pertama, bahwa seorang ibu yang melahirkan adalah nyawa taruhannya.

Sesekali didudukannya tubuhnya yang sebenarnya lelah karena sehabis bepergian bersama istrinya tadi. Namun tak ia hiraukan karena tubuhnya sama kalutnya dengan pikirannya. Dilihatnya pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat, dipasangkan pendengarannya agar lebih tajam jikalau anak pertamanya telah lahir.

Oa… oa…

Tsubasa menegakkan tubuhnya kala telinganya mendengar suara tangaisan bayi dari dalam ruangan tempat istrinya melahirkan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman tulus, serta hatinya terus memanjatkan syukur karena anak pertamanya telah lahir dan doa agar anak keduanya terlahir dengan selamat.

Selang dua menit, suara tangis bayi lagi-lagi terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang sama. Lalu selang beberapa saat, pintu ruang bersalinpun terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter dengan jas putih yang memakai plastik penutup rambut serta masker hijau tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsubasa segera berjalan menuju seorang dokter yang ia ketahui menangani persalinan istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak-anak saya Yuuki-_sensei_?"

Dokter yang ia panggil dengan nama Yuuki itu tersenyum melihat Tsubasa. "Selamat Ozora-_san_, Istri anda selamat dan anak kembar anda terlahir dengan sehat. Laki-laki keduannya."

Tsubasa tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan dokter dihadapannya. "Apa saya boleh melihatnya Yuuki-_sensei_?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan Ozora-_san_! semua keperluan istri anda akan dipenuhi oleh suster yang bertanggung jawab terhadap istri anda. Saya permisi dahulu Ozora-_san_, "

"_Arigatou_ Yuuki-_sensei_,"

"_Ha'I_,"

Tsubasa mendorong pelan pintu yang tertutup sepeninggalan dokter, sedikit demi sedikit mulai melihat istrinya yang saat ini terbaring lemah seraya memejamkan matanya seorang diri. Perlahan-lahan dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tempat istrinya berbaring, lalu ditatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat lelah walaupun dengan mata terpejam.

Tangannya menyeka peluh yang mengalir disudut dahi istrinya, didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya lalu dikecupnya pelan dahi dan pipi istrinya agar tidak membangunkan istrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang terdapat dua orang suster berjalan kearahnya. "Maaf tuan, nona Ozora harus dipindahkan keruang inap," ucap salah satu suster. Tsubasa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menyingkir sedikit agar tidak menghambat kinerja dua orang suster yang sedang menangani istrinya. Tsubasa mengikuti arah dua orang suster itu pergi karena memindahkan istrinya ke kamar rawat inap. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang bersalin, sekitar enam kamar dari ruang bersalin.

Tsubasa mendudukan tubuhnya ditempat duduk di samping kanan ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh istrinya. Tangan besarnya mengelus sayang dahi istrinya yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap. Mata hitam kelamnya teralih memandang perut istrinya yang saat ini telah mengempis setelah melahirkan. Diraih dan digenggamnya salah satu tangan istrinya yang terbebas dari inpus yang berada di atas perutnya.

Berkali kali Tsubasa mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk istrinya, walaupun ia sangsi jikalau istrinya dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakana. Dikecupnya tangan istrinya sayang, lalu dibawanya ke pipinya tangan Sanae yang dingin guna menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk Sanae.

Saat dirasakannya sedikit pergerakakkan dari jari-jari tangan istrinya, Tsubasa membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. "Sanae-_chan_?"

"Tsu-ba-sa-_kun_?" ucap Sanae seraya memegang keningnya yang terasa pusing. Lalu mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tidak usah kau paksakan untuk duduk Sanae-_chan_, berbaringlah! Tubuhmu masih lemah!" Tsubasa bangkit dari duduknya mendorong pelan bahu istrinya agar kembali berbaring.

"Aku ingin duduk Tsubasa-_kun_!" ucap Sanae mencoba duduk untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kepalaku pusing jika terus berbaring!"

Tsubasa melingkarkan tangan kirinya sekeliling pundak Sanae menyangga tubuh Sanae yang menurutnya masih lemah. "Akan kurapikan bantal terlebih dahulu agar kau nyaman Sayang," Tsubasa memeluk Sanae dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjajarkan bantal untuk sandaran istrinya.

Sanae terkekeh pelan, "Sayang? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku sayang?"

"Sejak tadi." Tsubasa menyandarkan tubuh Sanae agar bersandar pada bantal. "Mungkin untuk selanjutnya aku akan memanggilmu sayang!"

"_Nani_?"

Tsubasa tersenyum, "Kita sudah menjadi orang tua Sayang, aku menjado _otou-san_ dan kau _okaa-chan_, tidak mungkin aku terus memanggilmu dengan Sanae-_chan _di depan anak-anak kita. Jadi mulai detik ini aku akan menanggilmu sayang dan kau memanggilku sayang! "

"_Nani_? Aku juga Tsubasa-_kun_?"Sanae menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ha'i. memang kau tidak sayang padaku sehingga tidak mau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tsubasa menyipitkan matanya menatap Sanae.

"_Iie_… bukan begitu. Hanya saja terlalu asing untukku."Sanae menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsubasa tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Sanae. "Tak apa, aku juga seperti itu. Semakin sering kita mengicapkannya, pasti akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya." Tsubasa menatap Sanae yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"_Ha'I_"

Dua orang suster yang tadi membawa Sanae ke kamar ini kembali dengan membawa satu bayi dalam dekapan mereka. Berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Sanae. "Ozora-_san_? apakan anda ingin menyui sekarang ataukan perlu membuatkan susu formula?" ucap salah satu suster.

"_Iie_. Biar aku yang memberikannya ASI." Ucap Sanae menerima salah satu bayi dan membawa dalam dekapannya. Sanae memperhatikan wajah bayi yang masih merah dengan sayang, dikecupnya kening anaknya, sehingga membuat bayi dalam dekapannya menggeliat pelan.

"Ozora-_san_, anda boleh menyusui keduanya. Apa anda ingin melakukannya?"

"Baiklah." Sanae menerima anak kembarnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sehingga dimasing-masing lengan tangannya terdapat satu bayi yang tertidur nyaman dalam pelukannya. "Lihat Sayang! Mereka sangat mirup dengan mu!"

Tsubasa meletakkan tangan kirinya dipunggung Sanae, sedangkan tangan kanannya ikut mengelilingi tubuh kedua anaknya. "Mereka mirip denganku!" Tsubasa memperhatikan bayinya yang saat ini perlahan membuka kedua matanya. "Dan mirip denganmu!"

Sanae tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya. Yang berada dalam dekapan tangan kanannya adalah yang pertama kali lahir, memiliki rambut tipis bewarna hitam seperti ayahnya dan memiliki iris coklat sepertinya. Sedangkan yang berada dalam dekapan tangan kirinya adalah anak keduanya yang terlahir beberapa menit dari anak pertamanya, memiliki rambut tipis bewarna coklat sepertinya dan memiliki iris hitam seperti ayahnya.

"Sayang tolong bukakan piyamaku ya!aku ingin memberikan mereka berdua makan."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Tsubasa memerah mendengar permintaan istrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsubasa segera melepaskan satu-persatu kancing atas piyama rumah sakit yang dipakai istrinya, membantu kedua buah hatinya agar mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka ?" Sanae menatap Tsubasa yang sedang memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya.

"Ya."

"…"

"Ozora Hayate dan Ozora Daibu."

Sanae tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsubasa. "Selamat datang, Hayate-_chan to_Daibu-_chan_!"

"_Arigatou_," Tsubasa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan dengan tulus. Lalu mengecup kening istrinya penuh rasa cinta. "_Aishiteru_,"

"_Aishiteru yo_,"

**Owari**

_**Holaaa… Fi datang dengan membawa fic pertama Fi di fandom Captai Tsubasa setelah sekian lama Cuma jadi reader. Semoga kalian terhibur membaca special fic Fi yang dipersembahkan untuk pecinta anime-manga Captain Tsubasa. Terutama yang suka sama pair Tsubasa and Sanae.**_

_**Siiiip…**_

_**Nantikan special sequel dari Pregnant ya!**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Fiyui-chan**_


End file.
